


Get Me The Hell Out Of Here

by cemxteryeyes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Better Living Industries, Bottom Frank Iero, Car Sex, Character Death, Frerard, Hair Dyeing, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Riding, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Tears, Top Gerard Way, backround jotrick for the short time they're in it because I'm lame af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much blood. The crimson liquid was everywhere, leaving a terrible smell in the air. Frank fell to his knees, leaves crunching and crumbing under his weight, sobs erupting from his chest. So much blood. The eyes on the body had been left wide open. Frank was terrified. He didn’t notice the leaves rustling behind him. He didn't notice the figure behind him until it covered his mouth and nose with a damp cloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Much Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my fic. It is fake. Never happened, never will. I don't own these people. Don't steal my shit. I will not proceed to hunt you down. Other than that, enjoy.

“Do it Gerard” The voice behind him whispered. “Do it” Gerard turned his, trying to find Lindsey but she was nowhere to be seen. Gerard sighed and turned back to his brother. Mikey smiled at his older brother, his dark brown, almost black, hair blowing in the mid October wind. Suddenly Lindsey was right behind Mikey. Gerard gasped. It scared him how she would just pop up out of nowhere sometimes, especially now. “Do it Gerard!” she repeated intensely.   
“Gerard, what’s wrong?” Mikey asked but Gerard didn’t pay attention. “He’s my brother Lindsey. I can’t” he whimpered. “Well do you want him to tell them where you are?” she hissed. Gerard shook his head vigorously. Definitely not. “Then do it” she urged. “Kill him”  
Suddenly Mikey’s hands are on Gerard’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Gerard listen to me” he yelled at his brother. “She not real, she died, remember? Whatever she’s telling you do, don’t do it” Gerard shoved Mikey away, hard, and he fell on the ground in a pile of leaves. Gerard knelt down and grabbed a knife from under the picnic blanket. He stood and walked over to Mikey, standing over his shocked brother. “I’m sorry Mikey” He whispered “I can’t have you telling BLI where I am” Mikey’s eyes widened when he saw the knife. “Gerard wait please” He pleaded “They aren’t real. I’m not going to tell anyone anything. No one is out to get you. Please!”  
“SHUT UP!” Gerard yelled kicking Mikey in the stomach. “I’m tired of people lying to me! I know they’re real! I’ve seen them” He fell down to his knees next to Mikey. “Please don’t” Mikey whimpered clutching his stomach. “Goodbye brother” Gerard whispered raising the knife and bringing it down into his younger brother’s chest.  
The scream was quickly muffled by Gerard’s hand. He shoved the knife deep into Mikey’s skin again and again, blood splattering everywhere, on the trees, on the picnic basket, on the leaves, on Gerard. Finally Mikey stopped moving. Gerard leaned back watching as his brother’s life slipped away, draining out of Mikey from the many puncture wounds.   
“Gerard” He looked up at the girl. His friend of 11 years standing over him, looking quite triumphant. “We need to get out of here” Gerard nods. Better Living would be here soon, and if not them, then the police. Gerard picked up the picnic basket and blanket, and carried them to the end of the trees. He poked his head out.   
He could not be seen.  
Finally after deciding it was safe Gerard ran to his car which was parked by the side of the road. He threw open the truck of his car, tossing the picnic supplies in, and slammed it shut. His hand was on the driver side door when he heard Lindsey’s voice again. “The knife Gerard, you forgot the knife.” Dammit he had.   
No evidence.  
Gerard ran back into the woods. He just about stepped into the clearing when he noticed something moving at the other side of the clearing. A person, a boy, probably fifteen or sixteen. He’s really short, like five foot three or something like that, black hair, hazel eyes. He didn’t notice Mikey at first, but when he did he froze. Well what was Gerard going to do now? He couldn’t have this kid going to the cops; he hadn’t gotten far enough away yet.  
“Just kill him” Lindsey whispered. Gerard knew he should have listened to her, but something made him hesitate. The boy hadn’t done anything wrong. Wrong place, wrong time. But he couldn’t just leave him here. Gerard pulled the small glass bottle out of his back pocket and ripped a piece of fabric off of the bottom of his shirt. Didn’t matter, he was going to burn the shirt anyway.  
No evidence.

Fuck school, Frank thought as he pushed open the back door of said school. He was so skipping.  
He couldn’t wait until his eighteenth birthday, when he would finally leave this shithole called New Jersey and see the world. He hopped the fence and stepped into the woods behind the school. Frank wasn’t even planning on finishing school. Drop out on his birthday, leave home the next day. No one would miss him much, except his mom but she would live. Maybe he could start a band. He was a pretty decent guitar player and singer. He could do it. Maybe he could get some tattoos. Yes definitely tattoos. That would be so badass. A scorpion high up on his neck. Yes. He couldn’t wait. Twelve days left.  
The sun shone on Frank as he stepped into the clearing. He hissed at the sun. No wonder people thought he was a vampire. Right as Frank thought that he noticed the blood. Kind of ironic actually.  
There was so much blood. The crimson liquid was everywhere, leaving a terrible smell in the air. Frank fell to his knees, leaves crunching and crumbing under his weight, sobs erupting from his chest. So much blood. The eyes on the body had been left wide open. Frank was terrified. He didn’t notice the leaves rustling behind him. He didn't notice the figure behind him until it covered his mouth and nose with a damp cloth.  
Frank jumped away instinctively but the figure held him close. He struggled to escape but it was no use. He was getting weaker by the second. Frank suddenly realized that his attacker was probably the murderer. Great. Fucking fantastic. Frank was going to die. “Shush honey. Sleep” the figure whispered calmingly into his ear. It was a man. Great, raped and murdered. But he was right. Frank should sleep. He hadn’t noticed how tired he was until then. The clearing was getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. “Sleep” the man said again and Frank gave into the darkness.

Gerard looked down at the boy slumped in his arms. Wow he was even more beautiful up close. Wait what? Wow he was even more beautiful up close. Wait what? Gerard wasn’t gay. At least he thought he wasn’t. Ugh, whatever.  
Gerard picked the boy up in his arms and started to walk back to the car with him. “Gerard what are you doing?” Lindsey’s annoyed voice cried out. “Taking him home”


	2. A True Friend Stabs You In The Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is a thing? Okay then um Gerard learns the truth about Mikey's involvement with Better Living Industries and um Frank wakes up???? What is the point of this just read the damn chapter.

Frank awoke to the sound of yelling. Shit, his parents must have been fighting again. Ugh. Frank laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. “It doesn’t matter Bob! You could have warned me!” Bob? Who the fuck was Bob? And that wasn’t his father’s voice. Frank opened his eyes.  
This wasn’t his room. He wasn’t in his bed and those weren’t his band posters on the room. “You still knew! Do you not understand how bad this is? My brother is dead! The police are going to be coming after me!” Now Frank remembered why he was here. And he needed to get out.  
Frank jumped off the bed and ran to the window on the wall across from the bed. He pulled on the bottom of it trying to force it open but it wouldn’t budge. That meant the only way out was the door. Maybe he could sneak past the murderer and escape. Frank made his way to the door and twisted the handle, pulling. The door opened just a tad bit then stopped. Frank tugged but it just would not open. He let go and peeked through the crack between the door and the frame to see what the problem was.  
A rope was tied to the door knob of his door while the other end was tied to a door knob on a door on a wall across from him. “Dammit!” Frank yelled kicking the door shut hard. Then he gasped and backed away from the door. There was no way the murderer couldn’t have heard him.  
He heard the footsteps first. Frank’s breath caught in his throat. Maybe he could find something to defend himself with. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Frank could hear the murderer breathing. The doorknob rattled a little bit then twisted. Frank took another step back as the door opened to reveal his kidnapper.

Gerard carefully closed his car door. In the twelve minutes it had taken to get from Newark to Belleville the boy had not woken up. But he knew he didn’t have much time. Gerard opened the back door of his car and looked at the boy. He looked so peaceful and beautiful and…  
“Stop staring and get him inside already” Lindsey growled from behind him. Ever since they had left Newark Lindsey had been in a really bad mood. Lindsey was scary when she was angry. Whatever, she would just have to deal with it.  
Gerard leaned into the car and unbuckled the seat belt around the boy’s waist. It was there so he didn’t fall out of the seat and wake up in the car. That would have been disastrous. Gerard carefully grabbed him and eased him off the seat into his arms. Gerard pulled the boy close to his chest and closed the door with his backside. Gerard carried the boy to his front door, reached out on opened the door. It was left unlocked.  
“Hey Gerard” Bob called from the couch. “Hey” Gerard mumbled. Bob looked up over the couch. “What’s- Holy shit why do you have a kid?” he yelled noticing the small teenager in Gerard’s arms. “Shut up” Gerard whisper yelled seeing the boy stir. “I’ll explain later” Gerard whispered, walking away.  
He took the boy into his bedroom and set him down on the bed. The boy didn’t move. Gerard looked at him for a moment and smiled. He really was beautiful. So innocent.  
Gerard sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He ran into the garage and found a rope that he thought would be long enough. Gerard brought it back to his door and tied one end to his doorknob, the other to Ray’s.  
Thank god Ray was off on some business trip. That would have been bad. Gerard’s stomach grumbled. He hadn’t eaten all day, except for a few bites from the trap of a picnic he had set for Mikey. Gerard walked into the kitchen and made himself an extravagant meal consisting of a turkey and cheese sandwich. He walked out into the living room where Bob and Lindsey stood looking pissed at each other.  
“You can’t keep this a secret forever Lindsey, you have to tell Gerard” Bob said not noticing Gerard’s presence. “Tell me what?” Gerard asked with bites of food still in him mouth. Bob pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger looking very frustrated. Gerard swallowed his food. “What” he asked again. “Lindsey lied” Bob said. Gerard was confused. Lindsey never lied to him. “About what?” Gerard asked cautiously. Lindsey looked mortified and Gerard knew this couldn’t be good. “Mikey wasn’t really their spy” Bob explained.  
The plate fell from Gerard’s hand and would have broken into several small pieces when it hit the ground but Gerard and Ray were poor and only had paper plates. “WHAT?” Gerard screamed. Mikey wasn’t their spy? “Why would you do that?” Gerard cried. Lindsey flinched under his intense glare. “I… I” Lindsey stammered. “I told her not to” Bob mumbled throwing himself back on the couch. Bob knew the whole time.   
“It doesn’t matter Bob! You could have warned me!” Gerard yelled tears pooling in his eyes. Mikey was dead. Not even for a good reason. Just dead. Lindsey had lied to him, no both of them had. “She threatened me” Bob whispered cowering back a little bit. Good, he deserved to be scared. “You still knew! Do you not understand how bad this is? My brother is dead! The police are going to be coming after me!” Gerard screamed hysteria evident in his voice. Bob and Lindsey just stared at him.  
“Just get out of here, both of you” Gerard mumbled. Bob and Lindsey looked at each other then left the room slowly. Gerard sat on the couch and put his head in his head. How could they have done this to him? They were supposed to be friends. Friends don’t convince you that your brother is a spy for a secret organization that was out to kill you just because you knew of their existence, especially when he wasn’t. His brother wasn’t their spy. How the hell could Gerard believe that anyway? Mikey wouldn’t hurt a fly, much less him. They were so close. Of course Mikey wasn’t their spy. That was just stupid.  
“Dammit!” Gerard hears a slam and a yell come from the direction of his bedroom. It sounded like the boy had woken up. And it sounded like he was trying to escape. That could not happen. No evidence especially now. Gerard stood from the couch and stared walking to his bedroom. There was complete silence on the other side of the door. Gerard hoped the boy hadn’t gotten out through the window or something. He quickly untied the rope around his doorknob, letting it fall to the ground. He twisted the doorknob and swung the door wide open, as he came face to face with the terrified boy he had abducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from: Attention Reader- I Am A Graveyard (or possibly Pencey Prep. I don't know I'm pretty sure it was I Am A Graveyard)


	3. Would Anything Matter If You're Already Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard finally officially meet

Frank was surprised when he saw the man in the doorway. He didn’t look like the image Frank’s mind had come up with for ‘murderer’. He looked more like a guy who would live in his mom’s basement until he was thirty.  
His inky black hair was long, nearly shoulder length, and extremely greasy. His skin was the palest frank had ever seen, although his hazel eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. His Bon Jovi shirt must have been owned for a long time, since it was on the verge of being too small and the colors were fading. Not to mention a piece of the fabric had been ripped out of the bottom, showing off a patch of ever paler skin. His jeans are extra tight, making the curves of his hips extra noticeable, and Frank had to admit, his captor was pretty fucking hot. The only unsettling thing about him was the blood splattered on his face, arms, and shirt.  
That snapped Frank back to reality. He took another step back and the back of his legs hit the bed. “Hey,” the killer said awkwardly. Frank suddenly had one final idea. There wasn’t much hope that it would work, but it might be his last chance to escape. “Um, kid, listen. I don’t want to have to hurt you, just-”  
Frank took his chance, making a wild dash for the door. Unfortunately it seemed like the killer was expecting this, as he caught Frank around the waist and lifted him of the ground. Frank struggled and fought hard to get out of his captor’s clutches but it was no use. He was dropped on the bed, now more scared and pissed off than ever.  
“Let me go!” Frank yelled “I can’t” the murderer yelled back “You’re just going to go to the cops, and I’ll end up in prison. I can’t do prison, I’m too soft” Wow definitely not like the average murderer. “Well maybe you should’ve thought of that before you went and killed someone!” The killer glared at Frank who shrank back in fear. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say…  
“You think I wanted to kill him?” The man asked calmly. The fact that he wasn’t getting yelled at scared Frank more. “You think I was just like ‘Hmm you know what I should do today? End the life of my own fucking brother!’” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and he sat on the edge of the bed. Frank was confused. How could this guy go from looking like he was going to paint the walls in Frank’s blood, to looking like he was about to cry, in less than a second? He thought only girls could do that.  
“Sorry” Frank mumbled. The killer looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have said that.” Frank continued as the other didn’t say anything. “I-it’s fine” the man said, “What’s done is done, you can’t change the past” Frank was unsure of what to say.  
“So, um, what’s your name?” The man asks after several minutes of silence. “Frank, you?” “Gerard” the murderer said with a small smile. Frank smiled back at the man which he could now give a name to, Gerard. It wasn’t exactly a common name but Gerard wasn’t exactly a ‘common’ man, so Frank guessed it worked. He liked it.  
“So um, Gerard,” Frank asked cautiously ”Yeah?” “Playing the helpless victim here, what are you going to do to me?” Gerard shrugged and shifted in an uncomfortable manner in his spot. “I was going to tell you that as long as you don’t do anything stupid, like try to escape, I won’t hurt you or anything.” Frank nodded “Then I guess you can accompany me on my wild adventures of running from the cops” Frank smiled “I think you probably made the situation worse by kidnapping me” he accused, his tone making it obvious that he really didn’t care. “Well what do you think was going to get me a worse jail sentence” Gerard retorted “A murder and a kidnapping or two murders”  
That one made Frank’s face pale and his stomach feel like it was being twisted into a knot. “You thought about killing me?” he asked. “Well…” Gerard said scratching the back of his neck. Frank was terrified at the thoughts now running through his head.  
Gerard had thought about ending his life once already. It could happen again and Frank might not be so lucky next time.

   
“Well…” Gerard said raising his hand to the back of his neck and scratching it. What was he supposed to tell Frank? He couldn’t exactly say that his best friend, who also happened to be dead, wanted him to kill Frank. That would freak the teenager out. He would think that Gerard was crazy like everyone else. Frank would be scared of him, and Gerard didn’t want Frank to be scared of him. He was already shaking, and looking at Gerard like he had threatened someone Frank loved.  
“I mean, uh, yeah” Gerard mumbled “At first, like I was still on edge after…well you know… but you hadn’t done anything wrong, too innocent, I didn’t want to be labeled as a cold blooded killer with no heart.” Wow that was the shittiest excuse that had ever come out of Gerard’s mouth. “S-so, you’re not going to kill me?” Frank asked.  
Gerard felt really bad at that moment. He poor kid was so worried and Gerard wanted nothing more than to hold Frank, comfort him, and assure him that everything would be alright. This kid was doing weird things to Gerard. Like one second he was as straight as a candle stick then the next he just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch horror movies until they both fell asleep cuddling each other. And then there was that one comment Frank made about being a “helpless victim” that sent an image through Gerard’s head of him pinning Frank against the mattress and, well you get the idea. The whole situation was confusing Gerard.  
Anyway, no, Gerard didn’t even want to harm Frank, much less kill him. “No” Gerard stated. Frank let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I just, I’m turning eighteen in like two weeks and there are things I wanted to do that require me to be, you know, alive.” he said. Gerard raised an eyebrow. “You’re seventeen?” he asked. Frank nodded “How old did you think I was?” “Like fifteen” Gerard answered blushing. Frank snorted and shook his head.  
He kicked out his feet and lay back in the bed, his head settling on the pillows. “Anyway” he began “You’ve escaped from the crime scene, with a hostage, and you probably have until two or three in the morning until my mom finally convinces my dad to call the police about me. What’s your plan genius?” Gerard chuckled. “I quit my job earlier this week and I’m supposed to go pick up my final check tomorrow. I was going to go shopping for supplies for supplies right after, and then leave early the next morning” he explained looking over at the smaller boy. Frank smiles. “Great, I’m in”  
“Not like you have much of a choice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Early Sunsets Over Monroeville- My Chemical Romance  
> Song Of The Moment: Black Me Out- Against Me!


	4. You Can't be Too Careful Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew a filler chapter

Gerard groaned as the television screen went black, cutting off the episode of the Simpson’s him and Frank had been watching at that moment. After a minute the screen came back, but instead of cartoons, they were met with the face of one of the reporters of the local news station. “Hello, this is Nancy Ross from Channel Eight News, with an important announcement” She said in her ‘news reporter’ voice that Gerard always hated. “A few minutes ago, authorities have issued an AMBER Alert for Newark teen, Frank Iero”  
Gerard tuned out the rest of her words, looking at the clock on his phone. 10:54 pm. “Frank, I thought you said your parents wouldn’t call until after midnight?” he asked uncertainly. “They didn’t” Frank mumbled motioning to the television. “If you would pay attention, you’d know that they just said my friends called the cops” The younger boy bit his lip. Gerard sighed.  
Great, now they were going to find Mikey quicker. With all of the search parties out for Frank, they had to. It’s not like Gerard tried to hide the body or anything, he just left his brother lying there in the middle of the clearing. Fuck, maybe he should have hid the body, or at least have taken the wallet so they’d have problems identifying Mikey. Fuck.  
“I think it’s time for bed” Gerard mumbled, using the remote to turn the television off. Frank pulled himself off the couch and slowly walked to the bedroom. Gerard followed him after a minute. When he caught up to Frank, the teen was standing in front of the open doorway to Gerard’s room. “This what you were working on earlier?” he asked. Gerard nodded.  
While the two were eating dinner, Gerard had strung a bunch of old soda cans together and hung them above his door. Not that he didn’t trust Frank, it was just best not to take any chances. “If you need to use the restroom you’d better do it now.” he informed Frank, who nodded and hightailed it to the bathroom between Gerard and Ray’s rooms.  
While Frank was in there, Gerard took the opportunity to change out of his still bloody clothes. He pulls off his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on and pulls on an oversized, paint splattered tee shirt. He’d have to shower.  
“Gerard?” The older male looked up to see Frank standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. “Where do I sleep?” Fuck that was the one thing Gerard hadn’t thought about. The only place in the room was the bed, but Gerard was not giving that up for the kid. But he also couldn’t force Frank to sleep on the floor. That was just mean and Gerard was not known to be mean, just insane.  
God, he hated when people called him that. Gerard was NOT insane. He doesn’t get hallucinations, and for fuck’s sake he did not have schizophrenia. Every time one of the doctors said that he just wanted to-  
“Hey!” Frank yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Gerard’s eyes. “Keep up with me, Gee” Frank said. “Yeah uh sorry… I just…” Frank sighed and pointed to the bed. “Go to bed” he said in a stern voice. “What about you?” Gerard asked “We can share” Frank answered already starting to pull the covers back on one side of the bed. Gerard felt the heat rising to his cheeks and Frank smirked. “What?” he asked innocently. “N-nothing” Gerard mumbled, turning toward the door and grabbing the hanging cans, pulling them up and into the room, before shutting the door. “You really don’t trust me, do you?” Frank asked. Gerard sighed and shrugged “You can’t be too careful”  
   
Frank awoke at 8:30 in the morning, curled up against Gerard’s chest, wrapped in his arms; to the sounds of The Misfits blaring from a phone on a night stand one Gerard’s side of the bed. He didn’t mind being so close to his kidnapper, that part was nice. His body fit perfectly against Gerard’s as if they were made to be put together like that and shit, Frank’s getting all mushy again.  
Frank had to admit he wasn’t exactly the straightest crayon in the box, and Gerard was a pretty cool dude. He had great taste in music and comics, not to mention he was pretty much as hot as they come. But the man was a murderer and he kidnapped Frank, and for Frank to fall in love with him would be wrong, right?  
Frank felt the body we was curled against shift and heard Gerard groan. Frank sighed and poked Gerard in the stomach. “Come on man, turn your phone off” he mumbled. The older man sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “Shit, it’s my mom” he said immediately sounding awake and alert. He swung his feet off the bed and motioned Frank to be quiet, even though that didn’t matter since he stood up and walked right out of the bedroom door, pulling it shut behind him.  
Frank instantly pressed his ear against the door to try to hear Gerard, but his plan failed as he soon realized that he couldn’t hear a thing over the aluminum cans clanking against each other on the other side of the door. Frank sighed and walked back to the bed, laying down upon it, and closed his eyes hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.  
Well he did get those extra minutes but to Frank it felt like seconds before Gerard threw the door open, yelling “Frank get up” Frank sat up groggily. “W-what?” he asked rubbing his eyes. Gerard was already over at the closet, quickly sifting through the clothes before pulling out a pair of jeans, an old, worn out Iron Maiden shirt, and a light grey hoodie. He threw the clothes across the room to Frank who was still sitting dumbfounded on the bed.  
“Put those on” Gerard instructed “The pants shouldn’t be too big but I have belts and safety pins if you need them.” And with that, the older male left the room, heading for the bathroom. Frank stood up and stripped himself of his school uniform. He hurriedly pulled on the new clothes (the jeans fit perfectly) and sat on the bed again.  
Gerard reappeared a few minutes later, in a new outfit, his arms and face free of blood. “Get your shoes on, we gotta go!” he told Frank who promptly did what he was told. As soon he slipped both on, Frank looked up at Gerard with a questioning look.  
“Gerard, what’s going on?” he asked. “Change of plans” Gerard answered, grabbing the keys off the nightstand and heading out of the room, Frank at his heels. “We’re packing and leaving as soon as we get home” “What, why?” Frank asked. The man was moving so fast, too fast and they hadn’t even been up 15 minutes yet.  
“They found my brother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Careful- Paramore


	5. We'd All Be Dead By Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets a surprise visit from his roommate and it turns out bad.

As it turned out Gerard had not one job, but two. Even then Frank was confused as to how he could pay his rent every month. Gerard said it didn’t matter since he was never going back after today.  
Frank sighed and pushed himself off the counter of the local ReddiArts where Gerard previously worked. His manager was taking forever. He was pretty sure it shouldn’t take this long to prepare a check. Then again he wouldn’t know- Frank’s never had a job.  
They had already been to Gerard’s first place of employment, a small music store that looked like it hadn’t had a customer since before Frank was born.  
Gerard was pacing back and forth in front of the cash registers, obviously very anxious. Frank wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut if fear of saying something that might upset the murderer. Finally Gerard’s boss, a somewhat chunky women with long, very light brown hair, glasses, and a few tattoos that Frank could see on her upper arms, came out from the back, Gerard’s check in hand.  
“Thanks Becky” Gerard said “No problem Gee” the manager answers, handing Gerard the check. They talked to each other for a few more minutes about who the fuck knows what, probably something art related, before Gerard decided it was time to leave.  
The two got outside and Frank zipped up the jacket he was wearing to block some of the wind. It was fucking cold, even for late October in Jersey. The sky was nearly covered in dark clouds and it looked as if it might rain. Or at this temperature, snow.  
Frank closed his hand around the passenger and looked out at the street. He could run, right now if he wanted to. Or go back into the ReddiArts store and tell that Becky chick- Frank snapped his focus back to the car as he heard the tapping on the window. Gerard was glaring at his through the window, his facial expression scaring Frank into pulling the door open and getting into the car as quickly as humanly possible.  
“I swear to God-“ “I wasn’t going to” Frank quickly cut his kidnapper off, not wanting to be lectured by a man who seemed to have little to no morals when it came to human life. Okay, well he let Frank live but that’s beside the point. “You were thinking about it.” The teenager glared down at his lap and didn’t reply. Gerard sighed after a moment and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. “We’re going to Wal-Mart” he mumbled. Frank grunted in response and longingly stared out the window.  
￼  
“You like Keeblers Cookies, right Frankie?” Frank groaned at the nickname. It was bad enough that Pete and Cortez still, still, called him that. Now Gerard was doing it too. Fan-fucking-tastic. “Can’t have milk” Frank replied. Gerard gasped in mock surprise. “How do you even live?” Frank rolled his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. He threw the bag of trail mix he was holding into the cart. The cart was already half full with various snacks and toiletries.  
“How much money do we have to spend?” Frank asked eyeing a box of Wheat Thins trying to figure out if they were the vegan kind he liked. “With us, a little over a thousand, but I think this is enough to make it to Chicago” Frank threw the box into the basket smirking at the overly dramatic sigh Gerard let out. The older man had told Frank about some friends he had living in Chicago.  
The two walked to check-out, Frank keeping his head down and the hood of his jacket up over his head. Gerard had insisted he kept the hood up so no one recognized him.  
After paying for the items, the two left the local Wal-Mart, got into Gerard’s car and drove back to the small house. Before Frank was able to open the door, Gerard grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. “We really need to be out of here in like 20 minutes. It’s already 10:30” Frank nodded and the older man let go. Both of them got out of the car and speed walked to the front door. Upon opening the door, Gerard froze. Frank noticed that the television was on; he was pretty sure it was off when they left.  
Suddenly Gerard was grabbing him, pulling Frank behind his back. “Oh Gee, you’re back” A voice in the room said. Frank tried to see who it was but Gerard kept pulling him back. The man was very visibly trembling. “Ray” he said “You’re back early” Frank heard someone shift on the couch, then footsteps on the hardwood floor. “Yeah” the other guy, who Frank assumed was Gerard’s roommate Ray, stated. “I, uh, heard about Mikey, and I thought you might need some support so they let me come back early” Was the news spreading that quickly? Could this man possibly know about Frank too?  
Gerard was silent for the longest time. Like full minutes. Frank was just waiting for Ray to notice Frank standing behind Gerard’s back since he figured it was pretty damn obvious he was there. “You know about Mikes right?” Gerard nodded slowly. “You okay?” Gerard nodded again. “Y-yeah” he mumbled barely audible. “I’m fine”  
The room falls silent again, the only sound coming from some game show on the television. It sounded like someone just won a million dollars. Finally someone spoke up and Frank was relieved because the tension was bothering him and if someone hadn’t broken the silence soon, Frank would have done it himself.  
“Why were there cans nailed above your door?” Frank could see his kidnapper tense up even more. “You’ve been taking your meds since I left?” Meds? Gerard took medication? For what? Frank was suddenly very interested. Gerard hesitated before nodding again. He apparently hasn’t been taking his meds. “You know no one is coming to kill you. Whoever did that to your brother wasn’t them” Gerard balled his fist. “I know” Gerard mumbled after a minute. Frank could tell his kidnapper was getting angry.  
“Gee are you sure you’re okay? You seem off” Ray asked, his voice becoming slightly louder as he took a step toward Gerard. This caused Gerard to take sudden step away from his friend and right into Frank who was caught off guard and fell backwards with a loud oomph.  
“Ah shit” Frank mumbled shaking off his hands and wrists. The teenager looked up to see the two adults staring at him. Gerard looked like he was about to strangle Frank and jump out the window at the same time. His roommate on the other hand (who Frank gaped right back at because he didn’t know guys with that body type could even have that high of a voice and he was also pretty sure his hair had to have a mind of its own or something because it was huge) looked shocked and confused.  
“Is… is that that Frank kid?” he asked taking a small step forward to get a better look at the teenager. “The one that went missing from Newark yesterday?” Gerard didn’t answer and Ray took that as an answer, “Jesus Christ Gee, why would you-“  
Frank could tell that the truth had hit the roommate that Ray had finally figured out what was going on. His chocolate brown eyes widened and he froze, letting out a small gasp. Then slowly he turned back towards Gerard and raised and arm, pointing a finger at the black haired man. “You killed Mikey” he stated “No I didn’t” Gerard argued back weakly. “Yes you did!” the other man insisted stepping closer to his roommate, getting up in Gerard’s face. “You killed him then he,” Ray pointed at Frank “found you before you could get away so you kidnapped him. Gerard you can’t… I’m calling the cops”  
He turned around and grabbed a jacket that was draped over the back of the couch and stated searching through the pockets for his cell phone. “Should we run?” The murderer looked down at Frank then back up at Ray’s turned back before reaching down and grabbing the teenager’s arm and hauling him to his feet. Gerard pulled Frank in front of him, a hand keeping a death grip around Frank’s upper arm. After a second something cold and hard pressed against Frank’s head. The teenager squirmed uncomfortably but Gerard held him there.  
Ray turned around, phone held triumphantly in his hand until he saw the two and suddenly jumped away from them. “Jesus fuck Gerard why do-““Put. The phone. Down” Gerard ordered squeezing Frank’s arm tighter. “Gee-“Frank heard a loud click next to his head. Ray closed him mouth and the phone fell from his hand and landed on the floor. A gun. Gerard was holding a gun to Frank’s head. WhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuck! Where did he even get that?  
“Please tell me that isn't loaded” Ray whispered. Ray’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “Gerard you can’t do this, he’s just a kid” Frank was terrified, shaking under Gerard’s grip. He felt like he was about to cry and that was something Frank never did. Gerard might kill him, just like he did with his brother, and then what would happen to Ray? Would Gerard end his life too?  
“Gerard” Frank whispered “You said you wouldn’t, you promised. Please!” The kidnapper loosened his grip but not enough for Frank to get away. The teenager was slightly relieved that the circulation in his arm was no longer being cut off but hello! There was still a loaded gun to his head. Not cool! Frank struggled trying to get away from Gerard and his firearm, but it was no use as the man was too strong for him.  
“GERARD!” Everyone froze. Frank slowly looked up to see Ray glaring at them, well at Gerard. “Let. Him. Go.” Gerard released Frank and the teen immediately jumped away pressing his back against a wall in the front hallway to the side of the two men.  
Frank watched as Ray let out a sigh of relief and Gerard looked glazed eyed at the weapon in his hand. As Gerard raised his arm and pointed the gun at his roommate. As Ray’s eyes widened and he stammered out protests and objections. As Gerard pulled the trigger and the gun went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry for that.  
> Chapter Title from How Its Going To Be- Gerard Way


	6. Are You Hearing Voices Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Ray's dead.... and Lindsey and Bob are back.... and Gerard isn't doing too good.  
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!!

The sound the gun made was loud and unexpected. Gerard didn’t realize it was going to be that loud. It startled him out of his trance like daze. His vision started coming back and all he saw for a moment was red. He blinked and suddenly there was the whole picture.  
Ray was dead, now slumped on the floor, blood streaming slowly from a bullet hole in his chest. Gerard felt the gun slip from his hands. “Shit!” he cried, his arms flailing as he looked around for her. It didn’t matter if she was dead, Gerard would kill her again.  
Two people, Lindsey had convinced him to murder two innocent people, his brother and his best friend. What the fuck? He hadn’t seen her, fuck he hadn’t seen anything, it all went black, but he heard her, urging him on, just like she had done with Mikey.  
Gerard looked around the room trying to find his friend but he froze as he spotted Frank. Gerard had honestly forgotten the teen was there. Frank was standing to the side of Gerard, back pressed against the wall as he stared wide eyed at Ray’s corpse. “Frank?” The teenager’s eyes flicked upon him for a moment before staring at the body again. “You killed him” Frank whispered, the disbelief obvious in his voice.  
It was almost as if Frank wanted Gerard to tell him it was all a big joke. That Ray would jump up alive and unharmed. Gerard hoped for that too. But Ray was dead. His blood was starting to get on the couch.  
Gerard tore his eyes away from the body and looked toward Frank instead. The teenager wasn’t staring at Ray anymore, nor was he staring at Gerard. He was staring at the front door. Gerard knew that look, Frank was going to try and run.  
Not if he had anything to say about.  
Before Frank could even move, the murderer quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm and started to pull him back, trying to get him to the bedroom. But upon contact Frank burst forward and had his hands around the doorknob before Gerard caught him again.  
He grabbed the teen around the waist and lifted him off the ground, struggling to carry Frank to his bedroom. Frank fought hard, kicking and twisting his body around in his struggle to escape. “Let go of me you psycho! You’re fucking insane! Fucking let go!” Frank screamed.  
Insane.  
The word made anger surge through Gerard’s mind as he straightened up and carried Frank a little more steadily.  
Insane.  
He kicked open his bedroom door and grabbed the rope off of his dresser. While Gerard was carrying Frank one handed, the teen was able to push himself out of his kidnapper’s grasp and fell to the floor on his knees. He started to get up but Gerard pressed his hands against Frank’s back and pushed him down until he was laying flat on his stomach. The murderer grabbed Frank’s wrists and tied them behind his back.  
Insane.  
“What the fuck!?” Frank was screaming and flailing around on the floor. Gerard turned his back on the teenager and walked into the bathroom. He knelt down and grabbed the hidden bottle of chloroform from under the sink. He grabbed a washcloth and the bottle and stood back up making his way back to the bedroom, pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth.  
Insane.  
Frank had managed to roll onto his back and pull himself into a sitting position. He glared at Gerard; his eyes widened when he saw what his captor was holding. “Don’t you fucking dare” Frank exclaimed shaking his head frantically as the man silently advanced upon him. Gerard knelt down in front of the teen who started to scramble away but fell back instead. The older caught the younger by the hair and pulled him upright. He shoved the washcloth into Frank’s face forcing him to breathe in the fumes. The teen hardly struggled this time.  
Just before Frank’s eyes fluttered shut, just before he fell into unconsciousness’s, Gerard leaned closer to Frank until his lips were almost touching the teen’s ear.  
“I am not insane”

When Frank woke up again he was strapped into the car, hands still bound tightly behind his back. He was pretty sure the rope was cutting into his wrist. He knew he’d at least have bruises. Shit.  
He risked looking up and saw that they were on a highway as they passed a billboard for Six Flags. Frank looked over at Gerard. The man was staring at the road with wide unblinking eyes, his hands were gripping the steering the so tight his knuckles were white. Every few seconds he would look into the rear view mirror as if making sure they weren’t being followed. Nobody spoke.  
The rest of the drive was just like that. Frank saw Gerard look at him maybe twice. By the time they parked in a dingy looking motel parking lot in the middle of Ohio, Frank was getting fidgety in his seat, tapping his foot quickly against the floor.  
Gerard sighed and released the steering wheel, leaning back in his seat. He finally looked at Frank, for real, not one of those quick glances he had been getting. Frank stared back expectantly. “Look, Frank, I’m sorry” The teen blinked at his kidnapper, slightly confused. “I was panicking and I overreacted and… fuck I’m sorry okay?” Slowly Frank nodded.  
“Okay” The younger said. “Can I trust you enough to untie you?” Frank nodded again. He wasn’t planning on running; he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere. Gerard smiled kindly before getting out of the car and walking around to Frank’s side and opening the door. “Here… uh… kinda like turn away from me” The he stuttered as Frank did so. Gerard went to work, trying to untie the knots around Frank’s wrists.  
After a minute he cursed and Frank looked back to see what the problem was. Gerard was holding a pocket knife in his hand which of course caused Frank to start panicking. “It’s too tight, I have to cut through it” Gerard explained quickly.  
The teen quickly turned away as his kidnapper started cutting through the ropes. He could feel Gerard’s heavy breaths on the back of his neck making shivers run down his spine. Then the rope was gone, falling off of Frank’s wrist as Gerard finished cutting through it.  
“Thanks” Frank mumbled as he undid his seatbelt. He shook out his aching wrists before examining them. Yep, the skin around his wrists was a nasty purple and red color. “Sorry” Gerard said. He was biting his lip, guiltily staring at Frank’s wrists. The teen shook his head and put his hands on his knees. “It’s fine”  
Gerard took a step back as Frank got out of the car before walking them to the trunk. The two rolled the two suitcases into the motel lobby. Frank stood awkwardly to the side as Gerard got their room key. They trudged to their room, 327.  
Frank opened the door and stepped into the room. Thankfully his captor had the common sense to get a room with two beds so they didn’t have to repeat the awkwardness of the night before.  
Frank turned around and was surprised to see his captor was still standing outside the room, staring at something down the hall. “Would you two get out of here?”  
Someone.  
Holy shit, were they being followed? Is that what Gerard was looking for in the rearview mirror?  
“No Bob I don’t want your fucking excuses” Gerard growled at the people in the hallway.  
Bob… Wasn’t that that guy that Gerard was yelling at when he woke up yesterday?  
Gerard padded into the room, slamming the door behind him. The man threw himself face down onto the closest bed with a load groan. Frank stepped toward him. “Gee, wh-who was…” he trailed off as Gerard lifted himself up to turn back and look at Frank. “What?” Frank blinked. “Um…nothing. Never mind.” Gerard shrugged and flopped back down onto the bed. “I need some fucking coffee” he said longingly  
Frank rolled his eyes and looked around the small motel room. Usually places like these had coffee machines hidden somewhere in them. There were two queen sized beds separated by a bedside table facing a television that looked like it was older than Frank’s father sitting on a short dresser. On the wall with the dresser on it was a window out looking the hallway and under it a heater. Across from that wall was a door that led to the restroom and a counter with a sink, mini refrigerator, microwave, and Gerard’s precious coffee maker.  
But Frank was more interested in the bathroom. The door was open to reveal a shower. “Did you pack any clothes for me?” he asked. Gerard lifted an arm and pointed to the suitcase he had brought in. Frank rifled through it until he found a pajama shirt with matching pants. “Gonna take a shower” he told his kidnapper, who didn’t answer.  
Frank looked at the man before he closed the door. He was on his side now, turned away from Frank, shaking slightly. The teen sighed and turned away, closing the door behind him.

They were back.  
Sitting in the backseat of his car as he carried Frank to the vehicle; Gerard almost yelled at them, almost. Instead he ignored them, hoping they would go away on their own, but every time he looked into his rear view mirror, they were still there. By the time he got to the motel, he was fed up.  
Gerard turned around to face Bob and Lindsey, who were standing at the end of the hallway. “Would you two get out of here!” he hissed. Fuck it if Frank heard, he wasn’t dealing with this shit anymore.  
Lindsey huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she stalked away. Bob, however, remained where he was, staring at Gerard with wide pleading eyes. ”Gee, please! I’m so-” “No Bob, I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses”  
Gerard cut his friend off, turning around and storming into the motel room, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the bed closest to the door, groaned, and threw himself down upon it, burying his face into the pillow. He just wanted the day to end.  
“Gee, wh-who was…” Gerard halfheartedly pulled himself up and Frank stopped. “What?” Maybe if he pretended it didn’t happen Frank would let it go. The teen was silent for a moment before responding. “Um… nothing. Never mind.”  
Gerard shrugged feigning innocence. His face hit the pillow again. “I need some fucking coffee” He said.  
With all the things that had been happening today he hadn’t had time to stop and get himself a cup. It was driving him insane.  
Suddenly as he thought about what had happened that day, he tensed, the feeling of guilt and pain washing over him. Oh my god, he killed someone today, and not just anyone but his best fucking friend. And not even twenty four hours before, his own brother. His own flesh and blood. He was like one of those crazy people on those crime shows he used to watch in middle school.  
“Did you pack any cloths for me?” Frank asked. Gerard didn’t trust his voice enough to answer, so he simply pointed at the suitcase he had brought in. He heard Frank going through it for a moment. “Gonna go take a shower" he announced after a moment. Gerard didn’t answer.  
The pillow was becoming wet with the tears that were spilling form his eyes, so he turned onto his side, away from Frank so the teen couldn’t see how upset he was. When Gerard heard the door close and the shower start, he let out a sob that he’d been holding in.  
It was as if all the pain and anguish from the past two weeks, ever since he stopped taking his pills, were crashing on top of him like a wave. He wasn’t even sure what made him stop taking the pills. Sure Lindsey and Bob’s visits had been becoming less frequent since he started taking them, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like Lindsey and Bob. Or at least that was the case two weeks ago. Now he was feeling a little differently.  
Seriously though, who the fuck convinced you to murder your kin, then your best friend, all while, in Lindsey’s case, trying to get you to kill someone you hardly knew?  
Gerard raised a hand, to wipe some tears from his face, even though he knew there would be more coming.  
That’s when he caught sight of his arm.  
Gerard wasn’t sure when he took his jacket off or if he even had it when they left his house but it wasn’t covering his arm like it normally was and that’s what caught his attention.  
That’s when he noticed the scars.  
They were long faded, barely there, white lines, criss-crossing across his arm. He knew without looking that they were present on his other arm as well.  
It had been so long.  
Not since he was admitted to the hospital.  
Gerard suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to feel the pain in a different way. He didn’t like mental pain, he preferred physical pain.  
Before he knew it, Gerard was pulling the pocket knife from his back pocket, pulling himself up so he was sitting against the headboard and pressing the tip of the knife into the inside of his forearm until the skin broke.  
The small blossom of pain from the intrusion was enough to make Gerard gasp. He had forgotten how much this act hurt. But he did remember the relief that it brought. He kept going, dragging the blade across his skin. Blood started seeping through the cut. Gerard smiled.  
He repeated the action once, twice, thrice. He was going for the fifth cut when Bob stopped him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to grab Gerard’s hand and prying the knife out. He set it next to him. Gerard looked up his friend.  
“I’m sorry” Bob repeated. Gerard sighed as another tear slid down his cheek. “How did she threaten you?” he asked. Bob bit his lip. “She said she would give you up to Better Living.” It took a moment for this statement to sink in. When it did the first thing Gerard felt was shock, which quickly turned to anger.  
How could she? Had Lindsey lost all sense in morals? That corporation was the reason her and Bob were dead. Could Gerard even trust Lindsey anymore?  
“She convinced me to kill Ray” he mumbled. Bob nodded. “Wh- why is she doing this?” The tears had stopped now. Gerard wasn’t really angry now, more like hurt. “She was jealous of Mikey” Bob explains wringing his hands in his lap. Gerard suspected that Lindsey didn’t want him to know this information.  
“She wants you pay more attention to her so she’s having you get rid of everyone in her way.” Gerard looked down at the motel sheets. They had a few small splatters of blood on them. “That’s why she hates Frank so much” Bob mumbled.  
Gerard knew he was right. From the minute he saw Frank, Lindsey had been urging him to get rid of the teen. He remembered how he blacked out holding the handgun that he carried around to Frank’s head in desperation, how he came back and Ray was dead, Gerard pointing the still smoking gun at him. All he could remember was Lindsey telling him to pull the trigger. What if that happened again and Frank was on the receiving end of the gun.  
“I don’t want to hurt Frank” Gerard confessed.  
He was confused. How and why was this kid he just met having this effect on him? Like it wasn’t that he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt, although that was true, but he didn’t want Frank to get hurt. Gerard was almost willing to bet that he’d hurt someone to protect Frank. It was almost like he cared for the teen. But-  
“It’s because you like him Gee” Bob said out of nowhere. “What?” Gerard looked up his friend surprised. Had Bob been like reading his mind? Could Bob read his mind? Holy mother fucking shit!  
“Gee, come on I know you. I can tell when you like someone,” This was true as Bob had done it before. Of course that one time resulted in Gerard getting his head shoved down the toilet by the football captain. How were they supposed to know that Kat was dating him?  
But this was Frank, a guy, and under-aged guy that he met fucking yesterday over his brother’s dead body. Sure he was going to be eighteen in a week and a half, but would they even last that long? Nothing had been going to plan up until that point. For all he knew, the news could have already gotten to Chicago and Patrick and Joe would just call the cops on him the second he showed up at their doorstep.  
“Gerard, trust me on this” Bob pleaded, placing a hand on Gerard’s knee. The sudden protectiveness of the teen, the weird caring and occasional lustful thoughts about him, and okay, yeah, Frank was hot. Gerard knew that Bob was once again, correct.  
Right then he heard the shower shut off. Gerard looked toward the bathroom door and began to panic. “I have to go” Bob said suddenly. “Bob wait-” Gerard looked back to see his friend was already gone.  
Well fuck. Now what was he supposed to do? Frank was going to come out and see Gerard’s cuts; see how fucking unstable he was. Of course he probably wouldn’t even care considering he had kidnapped him, held a loaded gun to his head, and then shot and killed someone right in front of him. Damn, if Gerard was in Frank’s shoes, he sure as hell wouldn’t care if some weird guy who kidnapped him was close to slitting his wrists. In fact, Gerard wouldn’t be surprised if Frank actually did encourage him to do just that. He didn’t even know where his jacket was.  
Fuck.  
The door to the bathroom opened and Gerard jumped. Frank walked out wearing an old pair of his pajamas. They were a little to big on him and it was actually kind of adorable. The teen walked to the suitcase across from Gerard’s bed and knelt down, opening it. He searched through it for a minute before looking back up at Gerard. “Hey, where’s the tooth-” Frank stopped, staring wide eyed at Gerard’s slashed up arm, then looking toward the edge of the bed to see the bloodied pocket knife.  
“Ja- Gerard…” Frank mumbled, standing up and stepping forward and grabbing Gerard’s arm in his hands. The blood had congealed but there was still a great deal of it drying on his arms. Frank looked scared and hurt and maybe even a little green in the face.  
“Frank, are you okay?” Frank looked up at him seriously. “Are you?” Gerard stared at the teen helplessly until he backed off and dropped his kidnapper’s arm, and walked to the sink. Gerard heard the sink run for a second before Frank turned around holding a damp washcloth. He walked back over to the older man and placed the cold cloth against Gerard’s skin.  
Gerard winced as Frank cleaned the blood off his skin. It stung like hell and he was pretty sure one of the cuts reopened. Frank didn’t meet Gerard’s eyes once.  
Finally after what seemed like ten minutes, the teen stopped. He took and placed the wash cloth in the sink. He walked over to the light switch by the door and turned the light off. ”Go to sleep” Frank said in a voice so small and quiet, Gerard almost didn’t catch it. It was pitch black but after a second he heard Frank crawling into the other bed.  
Sleep, thankfully, came quickly. Honestly Gerard was fucking exhausted after everything that had happened that day. In a matter of seconds after getting under the covers, his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is all I have prewritten so updates will be less frequent but it's summer break so I can work on it pretty freely. Just to let you guys know. So um tell me what you think and stuff.  
> Chapter Title from Maya The Psychic- Gerard Way


	7. Would Anybody Think That You Really Seriously Slit Your Wrists?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for self harm, suicide, death, and blood

Frank was freaking the fuck out. He’d left school halfway through second period to check on Jamia who hadn’t shown up, hadn’t texted him, or Pete, or Matt, or anyone just to say if she was sick or something. With everything that had been going on with her family in the past few months, plus what happened yesterday, Frank had every right to be worried.  
He tried to open the front door and found it locked which made sense since Jamia’s parents were at work. He stepped away from the door and reached down under the mat and grabbed the spare key, shaking his head at the Nestor’s stupidity. One day someone was going to break in using the key. Well someone other than Frank.  
The door opened and Frank was immediately pounced upon by a small ball of fear. The family’s Pomeranian, Caesar, yapped at Frank’s feet until the teen picked him up, scratching the dog absentmindedly behind the ears. He walked to the foot of the stairs. “Jamia?” he called into the upstairs area. He could faintly hear some Jawbreaker song playing from upstairs. Frank raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs. He got to the door and could see that the light was off in her room. He gave the wood a hesitant knock to which he got no answer. Maybe she was asleep? Frank held Caesar closer to him as he pushed the door open and flicked on the light. He turned back towards Jamia’s bed and froze.  
Jamia was there alright. Face down, on blood soaked sheets, not moving, not even breathing. Frank dropped Caesar, who yelped as he hit the floor. The dog slowly padded over to his owner’s arm which was hanging limply off the bed, a small pool of blood on the floor underneath. He sniffed her hand before whimpering and running out of the room.  
Frank ran out of the room too. Right to the bathroom next door, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach into it. By the time he had finished, Frank was full on sobbing. Jamia had gone and done it, killed herself, and Frank wasn’t there to stop her. He sank down against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. Jamia was dead and-

“Frankie, wake up!” Gerard shook Frank’s shoulder again. He had woken up before the teen and was going to take a shower but wanted to make sure Frank wouldn’t run off if he woke up and found himself alone. He had brought a bag of zip ties since he knew that the rope he had used to tie Frank up with was going to get cut at some point. However, when Gerard went to tie the zip tie around Frank’s wrist and the bedpost, the teen started crying in his sleep.  
“Frank, come on, it’s just a dream!” With one final shake, Frank jolted awake and stared at Gerard with wide confused eyes before looking around the room and then landing on Gerard’s forearm which he hadn’t even thought about up to that point so it wasn’t covered up or anything.  
“F-fuck” Frank murmured sitting upright and rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands. “Oh fuck” “You okay?” Frank nodded rather quickly and Gerard could tell that he wasn’t. He bit at the inside of his cheek and picked up the zip tie.  
“I’m um going to take a shower and um-““You’re leaving me alone?” Gerard looked up at Frank exasperated before realizing the teen looked not hopeful, but afraid. And afraid wasn’t even the right word for it, more like downright mortified. Gerard knit his eyebrows in concern. “It’ll only be for a couple minutes, but I uh gotta make sure you stay here” he held up the zip tie awkwardly. Frank seemed to understand and stuck his arm out. Gerard wrapped the zip tie around the teen’s wrist and one of the metal bars on the headboard and gave Frank a sympathetic smile. He didn’t return it. Instead the teen curled into a ball, as much as he could and mumbled through his limbs. “Just go take a shower Gerard.”  
When Gerard came out of the bathroom, Frank hadn’t moved an inch. Gerard sighed and put is dirty clothes into a tote bag in his suitcase. He stood and reached toward his pants pocket, trying to find his pocket knife so he could cut Frank out of his bonds. It took him a second to remember that he never put them back in his pocket to begin with. So he started moving around the comforter until seeing it on the lying on the floor, almost under the bed. He grabbed it and walked cautiously over to the teen and slipped the blade between the plastic of the zip tie and the flesh of Frank’s wrist. Frank flinched at tensed up. “Hey, its okay, I’m just getting you out of this so you can get ready.” The teen didn’t say anything or move but Gerard could see him relaxing so he started cutting through the zip tie until the plastic finally gave way and Frank drew his arm to his body and lifted his head. The teen’s eyes were bloodshot like he’d been crying.  
Gerard stared at him concerned but Frank just moved himself off the bed and moved to the suitcase Gerard had packed for him, not meeting his kidnapper’s eyes. “I’m fine Gerard” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title from Leviathan- LeATHERMOUTH


End file.
